Talk:Creddie/@comment-4959748-20121122080556/@comment-5679407-20121122172608
@Sockstar: "The second must be explained. Why does Freddie like Sam now? What changed?" Their whole relationship had been changing since season 1. Even though they butt heads now and then, there's a mutual acceptance between them. And it has been explained somewhat--though general--through Carly's words: "Having Sam in your life is like owning a wild chimp..." Freddie did agree that even though Sam can be unpredicatable and extreme, she can be "cool, adorable, and tons of fun." It had to be Sam who instigated the romance, because she's a reserved character who rarely opens up. "Freddie did not fall in love with Sam. He got in a relationship, it didn't work out. It seemed quite clear to me he meant he loved her in a friendship way." I'm less inclined to believe that. The fact that they kissed afterwards as well as made out in the elevator kind of weakens the notion that it was just a friendly I love you. However, let's say that they didn't kiss at all in that episode, it would still mean something more because Sam rarely uses those words, and Freddie would be less inclined to if Sam was just his friend. Simply put, it's never been a commonality in Sam and Freddie's friendship to say "I love you," casually, as opposed to Sam and Carly's friendship or even Freddie and Carly's friendship. "If they were both in love with each other what Carly said wouldn't have mattered." Can't the same be said for when Freddie and Carly were together in iSYL? Even if you believe that Sam "coaxed" him into sabotaging his relationship with Carly, Freddie was still the one who decided to act on Sam's advice. It doesn't change that what Sam said to Freddie resonated with him, nor does it change that what Carly said to Spencer and Jenna resonated with Sam and Freddie. The only difference is that Freddie was the one who told Carly that she thinks she's in love with him, as opposed to when he told Sam, straightforward, that he loved her. "If he's in love with Sam, why is he crushing on Carly again?" Because it's possible, even likely, that Freddie has feelings for both girls. It's up to Freddie to make sense of these feelings and set a path for himself moving forward. Also, it does make for good drama. @Godluvsusall "And please don't tell me that everything Sam has done to Freddie prior to the arc was her "way of showing her love" to him." It's not necessarily because that's the only way she can show her love, but at the time, it was the only way she knew how to express herself to Freddie. Sam has been nice to Carly because--as it is Nickelodeon--Carly's sexually neutral. Why then was she nice to Jonah and Pete? Because those boys weren't interested in Carly. Also, she can use Carly as a moral compass in approaching romantic relationships with boys who aren't Freddie. What about Shane? It wasn't clear who he liked so Sam was a viable option. The only way she thought that she can get Freddie's attention was to be mean. It might not get Freddie to like her, but it does get him to notice her, which sufficed at the time. Of course, you can disagree with what I just stated. @Seth Don't get this personally, but it looks to me that Seddiers wants us to agree that: 1) Carly was with Freddie only because of gratitude, because of what he did (i.e. accept the? !@#$%^&*))_"bacon theory" for which I've written another comment) '' I want you to believe that the writers wrote that scene with a purpose. And that the scene with Freddie postponing a possible relationship because Carly thought she was in love with Freddie, was what Dan and iCarly wanted to portray. ''"2) Sam and Freddie experienced true love and only them. Period. In a nutshell, just agree that 'we're wrong, you're right.'" No, only that they fell in love. I'm not saying that it was exclusive to them. Though, in the context of the three concerned characters, yes, as of yet, Sam and Freddie are the ones who fell in love with each other. The operative phrase being ''"with each other." ''